legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qui-Gon Jinn
|size=200 |full=Qui-Gon Jinn |first=The Phantom Menace |game= |universe=Star Wars |gender=Male |species=Human |mortal=Deceased |occupation=Jedi Master |home=Coruscant |actor=Liam Neeson }} Qui-Gon Jinn is a character that appeared in , , and . He is a Jedi Master, mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi and the main protagonist of . Forms *LSW1 - *LSWCS - *LSW3 - Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *LSW7 - Story Canon Qui-Gon and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the Trade Federation ship to negotiate about the blockade of Naboo. However, the Battle Droids attacked them, so they escaped the planet on the landing craft.Negotiations There, Qui-Gon saved Jar Jar Binks (who was smelling the flowers) from getting hit by an MTT Cruiser. Jar Jar hugged him and led them to Otah Gunga. There, Boss Nass refused to help them, but Qui-Gon used a Jedi mind trick to convince Boss Nass to let them use the Gungan Bongo to go to Theed Palace.Invasion of Naboo Qui-Gon saved Queen Amidala from a group of Battle Droids while Obi-Wan struggled with activating his lightsaber. They split up and the Queen and Captain Panaka fought the droids by themselves. They met up at the other side of the palace.Escape from Naboo They escaped Naboo and went to Tatooine. They needed a new hyperdrive so they went to 's junk shop to buy one. However, Qui-Gon didn't have the money. Luckily, young Anakin Skywalker won in the Mos Espa Pod Race and gave Qui-Gon the prize money. He paid for the hyperdrive and went back to Naboo.Mos Espa Pod Race There, Padmé convinced Boss Nass to help them in the fight against the Trade Federation. The group infiltrated Theed. When Droidekas attacked them in the hangar, they were saved by Anakin piloting the Naboo Starfighter.Retake Theed Palace The Jedi then faced Darth Maul while Padmé and Panaka went a different way. At the end of the duel, Maul stabbed Qui-Gon and was bisected by Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon died in Obi-Wan's arms. Non-Canon After the Death Star was destroyed, and the ghosts of Yoda and Anakin Skywalker shoved , Qui-Gon popped up to Yoda's annoyance. Games Qui-Gon is a starting character of the game and is playable in every on-foot level of The Phantom Menace. He has Force abilities, can double jump and fights with a green lightsaber. Qui-Gon is only playable when you unlock Use Old Save and have LSW1 memory. He retains his old abilities, but also has access to the standard LEGO Star Wars II ''character abilities such as building, riding vehicles, pushing objects, and pulling levers. Qui-Gon retains his role from LSW1, only now he can use some LSW2 features in his levels, such as building and riding a STAP in Negotiations Qui-Gon is unlocked when you found all the minikits in Storm over Ryloth. This time he's wearing a hood. It is based of the minifigure released in 2007 on the 7665 Republic Cruiser, where was used the Obi-Wan Episode III head. Qui-Gon is available as a Carbonite Brick. His appearance is based on his 2014 minifigure. Origin Source Material Qui-Gon first appeared in played by Liam Neeson. His role in the movie mirrors . He was more interested in training Anakin Skywalker as the chosen one. Unfortunately, he was killed by Darth Maul. Toys In the LEGO sets, he first appeared in 7101 Lightsaber Duel along with Darth Maul in 1999,Set 7101 making him one of the first licensed minifigures ever released. He also appeared in many other sets. His appearance in and is based on his original minifigure design. He gained a hood in 7665 Republic Cruiser which inspired his design for .Set 7665 His 2014 redesign inspired his appearance.Brickipedia Page Quotes ''To be added Gallery Quigonjinn.jpg|Screenshot in QuiGon Jinn.png|Token in Screenshot 2016-07-13-16-49-47.jpg Qui-Gon Jinn icon LSWCS.png|Token in QUIGONLST3.jpg QuigonClone.jpg|Token in Screenshot 2016-07-08-16-59-45.jpg Qui-Gon (Star Wars) 001.jpg Toy Qui-Gon.png References Trivia *The movie version of Qui-Gon was portrayed by Liam Neeson, who voiced Bad Cop and also portrayed the Nolan version of Ra's al Ghul. Neeson's grunts were archived for the games. *Qui-Gon is the first playable character in the series, as Player 1 starts off as Qui-Gon when starting and starting the story for the level Negotiations. External links